Master Electronic Associates
Interbank Card Company, Inc. January 1, 1960-June 14, 1967 An SVG version of the logo is recommended by Fefepal. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be great. MasterUSA Corp. September 23, 1966-June 14, 1967 This was just a very short-lived subsidiary of Interbank Card Company, Inc. and used the same logo as Interbank CC. The CC BY SA is the secondary mark used now, so not be confused. We check if a logo is available. Master Card USA Associates, Inc. June 14, 1967-April 19, 1974 An SVG version of the logo is recommended by Fefepal. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be great. Master USA Associates, Inc. October 23, 1973-April 19, 1974 The company changed name to Master USA Associates, Inc. in Late 1973. This logo was simply the same as Master Card USA, but with other text, and this was as a primary logo, and the MCUSA logo as secondary. April 19, 1974-February 4, 1979 In Mid 1974 the logo was redone. The square is omitted, the same '70-ish rendition of the interlocking circles was used, and "Master USA" is written onto it in a TW Cen font. Used until Early 1979. February 4, 1979-January 1, 1980 This was a short-lived logo. The circles is separated for 5 millimeters, and the text is black, with "MASTER USA CARDS" written. Discarded in New Year 1980 due to 20th Anniversary. Master Card USA January 1, 1980-September 17, 1989 An SVG version of the logo is recommended by Fefepal. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be great. September 17, 1989-July 23, 1998 This was an international logo. The circles had lines, like the previous logo. There is the dropping lines, and a drop-shadow in the slanted/futuristic fonted script "MasterCard", like the real company, but this is due to the space settings. Master Electronic Associates July 23, 1998-July 19, 2011 The logo is modified, it is basically same as the 1999-2011 MasterCard Worldwide logo, with shadow/lighted interlocking circles, but with "Master Electronic Associates", stacked in two rows, and the rest background is white. July 19, 2011-Present An SVG version of the logo is recommended by Fefepal. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be great. Card Design (from 1970) 1970-1974 The card had the Master Card USA Associates, Inc. logo, and in top the gold inscriptions of an old bank card. The image would be checked. 1973-1974 The card had the old bank card-styled gold inscriptions. Underneath, the early Master USA Associates, Inc. is seen, and codes are seen. 1974-1977 The card had the gold inscriptions in bottom, and in top, the Monaco Card Bank or other collaboration companies name is shown, with their own logo. The card shows the 1974-1979 Master USA logo. 1977-1980 The logo is always situated on the almost-all free space on the white card. The name of the collaborator is in top, and silver modern-fonted inscriptions is seen, replacing the gold inscriptions. The rest is coming soon!=